royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bog Bash
Bog Bash is the tenth webisode from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary When a grumpy forest troll traps the girls in a 100 year party, will Poppy's makeover skills be able to save them? Transcript Blondie Lockes: Oh! *grunt* Hang on! I tripped on a mossy stump. Issle Widget: I'm no mossy stump! Issle Widget the imp, I am. And what great fortune is yours that upon me you've happened. Poppy O'Hair: Your a who's-a-what now? Issle Widget: I will be guiding you four guests personally to the secret party of your desires! Follow me! Heh he-he-he-he! You're in for such a surprise! C.A. Cupid, Poppy O'Hair, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes: *gasps* Biggle Waggle: Hey girls. Party, party, party. Whatever. Blondie Lockes: This isn't the forest fest, is it? Biggle Waggle: I'm Biggle Waggle, and this is my bog. You girls are guests at my party. Spell, spell, spell, I curse my spell. Now your cursed to stay here for a hundred years. C.A.Cupid: Wait, what? Ashlynn Ella: Why would you do that? Biggle Waggle: No body ever invites me to anything! So I'm having my own party to compete with the Forest Fest. Now I order you to have fun! Poppy O'Hair: You can't 'order' people to have fun! No wonder your never invited anywhere...seeing as how rude you are! Biggle Waggle: Wah! Poppy O'Hair: If you wanna get invited anywhere you need to start acting nicer. And it wouldn't hurt to take care of your appearance, either. *finger clicks* Blondie, my bag. Tah-dah! Biggle Waggle: I feel like a new troll! Poppy O'Hair: How would you like to go to the Forest Fest in my place? Biggle Waggle: You-you would do that for me? Poppy O'Hair: Sure. I would've let that Faybelle girl go in my place if she wasn't so pushy about it. Biggle Waggle: No one has ever shown me such kindness! I lift the spell! This way to the Enchanted Forest! Ashlynn Ella, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes, Poppy O'Hair: Whoo! Ya! Whoo-hoo Yay! *giggles* C.A. Cupid: That's wonderful! Issle Widget: Ha ha ha ha! Looks like the only one that got stumped was you! Faybelle Thorn: *sigh* Gallery Blondie, Ashlynn, Cupid, and Poppy.jpg Faybelle sad - BB.png Faybelle in Bog - BB.png Faybelle behind tree - BB.png Faybelle and Imp - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie scared - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie - BB.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn - BB.png Blondie, my Bag - BB.png Blondie, Ashlynn, Poppy, Cupid, Biggle Waggle - BB.png Blondie tripped - BB.png Blondie and stump - BB.png Biggle Waggle pleased - BB.png Biggle Waggle hair wash - BB.png Biggle Waggle hair blown - BB.png Biggle Waggle Bog - BB.png Biggle waggle and new look - BB.png Biggle Waggle - BB.png Ashlynn, Poppy, Blondie, Cupid - BB.png Ashlynn, Blondie and Imp stump - BB.png This way to Enchanted Forest - BB.png Shampoo - BB.png Poppy's scissors - BB.png Poppy's hairdryer - BB.png Poppy's comb - BB.png Poppy washing hair - BB.png Poppy being kind - BB.png Paths returning - BB.png Lift the spell - BB.png Issle Widget the Imp - BB.png Issle Widget - BB.png Girls and Issle - BB.png Girls and Imp at Bog - BB.png Girls and Biggle Waggle Bog - BB.png Faybelle thinking - BB.png Faybelle surprised - BB.png Faybelle stumped - BB.png Biggle Waggle and Girls - BB.png Faybelle gives thumbs up - BB.png Faybelle -BB.jpg Poppy and The Troll-BB.jpg The Troll and The 4 Girls-BB.jpg Poppy-BB.jpg Blondie-BB.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages